


Worth It

by JosephineStone



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd be accused of it whether they did it or not so they might as well make it worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

"You could have told me," Gene said even if he knew it was a lie. A few weeks prior he wouldn't have believed Phineas if he had told him. He was so sure that Finny was against him then. He'd have seen it as a trick. The pink shirt Finny had worn would have seemed like a sick joke to him. A nod towards everyone's acceptance of Finny that Gene didn't have.

Gene's nerves were still on edge as if that being the truth was still a possibility.

"Would you have believed me?"

He looked away instead of admitting the truth.

Finny brushed his lips against Gene's cheek. It was the closest to a kiss they'd allowed themselves. It was stupid. Laying on the cot together would be damning enough if they were caught. They'd be accused of it whether they did it or not so they might as well make it worth it.


End file.
